Legend of Serenity
by Serenity200
Summary: [Revised] This is a the tale of Usagi Son, the reincarnated Princess Serenity. She have been brought up in new surroundings, faces new enemies, makes even stranger bonds of friendships...and through it all will learn to Love like she never has. [SMDBZ]
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Serenity 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ Prologue § 

In a huge palace Neo Queen Serenity stood looking into the bedroom of her 4-year-old daughter. She watched has her husband and Neo King of Earth tucked in their beloved daughter and kissed her forehead. Her turned to her and smiled with open arms, taking the invitation she stepped in the room and into his warm embrace.

"Mommy." Their daughter called.

Serenity turned from her husband to her child.

"What is it honey?"

"Mommy, tell me a story."

"What story would you like to here tonight?"

"The Legend of Serenity." She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Again? But I jut told you that on last week." Serenity said.

"I know but I want to her it again."

Serenity turned to her husband and motioned for him to take a seat next to her on the edge of their daughter's bed. He sighed and did as he was told.

"Well it all started over 1,000 years ago…."

§ End § 

I know it was short but it WAS only the Prologue after all. Ok you see that little box down there; I want you to fill it out with your responses, good ones mind you.

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Serenity 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ Chapter One § 

Queen Serenity wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. Her kingdom was no more. It had been destroyed and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She watched in pure horror as the Princess' of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto lost their lives. It took everything she had to watch as a beam of red energy ripped into her daughter, Princess Serenity and her fiancé, Prince Endymion.

"I won't let it end this way…."

Using all of her remaining strength Queen Serenity sent the Inners and Outers, save Pluto to a new life on Earth. When Pluto was re-born Queen Serenity brought her to the Moon.

"My Queen, what- why am I here?"

"Pluto I have used all of my remaining power to send everyone to Earth. But not Serenity, she will be sent to another dimension where she will learn to control her unique powers."

"Why not send her to Earth with everyone else?"

"She will not receive the training she needs there. I'm telling you this because she will need to rejoin her court when the time comes and Beryl shows herself again. Until then I want you and the Outer Senshi to watch over her and train her once every year, that way she will be prepared for the battle with Beryl."

"Yes my, Queen."

With her task complete Queen Serenity sent her daughter to another dimension with Pluto to help explain everything to her new family. Her energy wasted Queen Serenity closed her eyes never to reopen them again.

§ End § 

Yes I know, short AGAIN! Gomen Nasi, minna. R/R and if I like what you've seen I'll have the next chapter up before you can say "Legend of Serenity"

Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Serenity 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ Chapter Two § 

Pluto landed in a forest a little way from Satan City. It was in the Black Forest District. A small yet comfortable house stood in the center of a clearing.

_ This must be the place…I hope the princess will be safe here. Then again, if Queen Serenity picked this place herself I shouldn't doubt her. _

Pluto sighed looking down at the bundle in the basket by her feet.

Walking up to the house Pluto knocked twice. A young woman around the age of 20 opened the door. Her jet-black hair was tied tightly in a bun on top her head. Her mysterious black eyes looked up at Pluto questionably. In her arms a one-year-old baby boy slept.

_ She's already with child? I __**really**__ hope Queen Serenity knows what's she doing._

"Chi-Chi, who's at the door?" A man with spiky black hair and the same mysterious black eyes asked coming to the door.

"I don't know, Goku-Saa, I've been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes. Excuse me miss, can I help you with something?" Chi-Chi asked.

Pluto blinked, "Oh yes I'm sorry, my name is Setsuna, I am the guardian of the planet Pluto and Sailor Pluto. I have journeyed here form the moon…"

Pluto stopped and looked at the couple before her. The young woman known as Ch-Chi was shocked to say the least and her husband…well, he looked clueless.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should try explaining things this way." Pluto placed a hand on their foreheads. The sign of Pluto formed and began to glow. All the information they needed to know was passed from Pluto to them. The last few days of the Moon Kingdom and what Queen Serenity told her (Pluto) before she passed away. When all the information had been passed on Pluto removed her hands.

"Do you understand now? Will you take the princess in and raise her as your own?"

A tear fell from Chi-Chi's eyes. "Yes we will, I will take care of her as if she were my own."

"I will come back once she is older and give her special training. Until then take care of her and good bye." Pluto reached into the basket and picked up the sleeping baby. She handed her to Goku and disappeared.

Little baby Serenity sensed the change in her environment and opened her eyes. Goku gasped. Serenity's sliver eyes looked up questionably at the new face.

"Oh Chi, she's beautiful, look at her beautiful silver eyes and her silver hair. She's perfect."

"Yes I know, and she's ours now. Come, let's go inside, we have to make room for our newest member of the family."

§ Five Years Later § 

A five-year-old Usagi came flying home.

"I beat you, I beat you Gohan-chan! Now you have to do all my chores for a month!" Her sliver eyes glittered with bliss, her once short sliver hair was tied into a bun on top her head like her mother, but a single braid tumbled free from the bun and fell past her waist.

Gohan landed soon after she did, "No fair, you cheated you said you wouldn't use all your speed but you did." Gohan made a sour face.

Goku had trained both Usagi and her brother Gohan as soon as they turned two. They had both already mastered the famous Kame Hame Ha, flying, sensing Ki's and telling the difference between good and bad Ki's.

"Gomen nasi Gohan-chan, I couldn't help it. Tell you what I'll make you a deal, you only have to do my chores for two weeks."

Gohan put his hand to his chin and thought about it for several seconds.

"Hai, you have yourself a deal."

"Gohan-chan, Usagi-chan! Look at you two, your covered in dirt. Have you two been rough housing again?" Chi-Chi shirked walking up to them, hands on her hips.

"Aw, it's not rough housing Chi, they were only practicing their fighting skills."

"Call it whatever you want Goku, I won't have it in my house, thank Kami Usagi doesn't 'train' with that Piccolo man."

"Humph, he thinks I should play with dolls and stuff. I'll prove to him one day that I'm a force to be reckoned with." Usagi declared.

"Oh no you won't, both of you march up to the bathroom and take a shower this instant!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"Hai, Kā-san." They mumbled and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Chi, you have to understand this is what Usagi wants to do. She's a warrior and you can't change that." Goku put a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

She sighed, "Yes I know, but I still don't feel a little girl should be doing such things."

"She gets it from your family as well as her past life." A new voice said.

Chi-Chi's head sprang up and she turned around.

"It's you!"

"I'm glad you remembered me Chi-Chi-san, Goku-san." Setsuna said

"You're here to give Usagi her first lesson, right?"

"Hai, I'm sure you explained to her all of this already?"

"Hai, and she has also agreed to your training her." Goku stated.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A year at most."

"I'll miss a whole year of my baby's life?" Chi-Chi felt weak in her knees and sank to her keens.

"I'm sorry, but it is necessary. If things go smoothly, I promise to have her back sooner."

"Can we at least have dinner one last time before you take her?" Chi-Chi pleaded.

"You may." Setsuna smiled.

"Your welcomed to join us if you'd like. Gohan would like to know who this mysterious woman is that is going to take his sister away from him for a year."

"Very well, I'd be delighted to join you."

Moments later a clean Usagi and Gohan raced into the kitchen.

"Kā-san, we're all clean, is dinner ready yet?" Usagi called.

Chi-Chi and Goku walked into the kitchen, their faces downcast.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

That's when Setsuna walked in the kitchen.

"Who's that?"

"Usagi, Gohan this is Setsuna, she's the one who's going to train Usagi."

"Oh, your that mean lady that's going to take my sister way from me!"

"Gohan! That's no way to talk to our guest. Apologize this minute!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"Gomen nasi, Setsuna-san."

"It's all right Gohan-kun, I know you must hate me for it but I promise to take care of her and bring her home safe. Is that okay with you?"

"Hmmm, okay but remember you promised."

"I will."

After dinner was through Setsuna stood outside waiting for Usagi to say her good byes to her family.

"I promise I'll be back soon, you won't even know I'm gone." Usagi kissed and hugged Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan.

"Train hard okay, and we'll spar when you get back, see if you've gotten better."

"It's a deal, as long as you don't slack up on your training."

"I won't."

Usagi took Setsuna's hand and they disappeared.

§ END § 

Well what do you think? Please r/r me with your responses.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Serenity 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ **Chapter Three** § 

§ _One Year Later_ § 

Usagi flew home as fast as possible. She missed her mother, father and older brother very much. Being with Setsuna was fun and she learned so many things about her past life but none of it comes close to a good spar with her father or Gohan or eating some of her mother's delicious food.

§ 

Landing in the front lawn Usagi ran up to the front door and opened it. Their door was always open.

"Kā-san! 'Tousan! Niichan!" Usagi called out but no one answered back. Usagi searched the house for their Ki's but found none.

"Where is everyone? Where could they have gone?" Usagi walked outside and sat on the porch. She closed her eyes and thought of all the places they could have been.

Suddenly Usagi's head shot up, her silver eyes opened wide with astonishment.

"What's that huge Ki doing here? Oh no there's a battle going on. 'Tousan and Niichan must be there. I hope they're alright." Usagi said taking flight again heading for he battlefield.

§ 

"What's that, a huge monkey? No it's Niichan!" Usagi increased her speed. By the time she reached the battlefield some guy was crawling into a space pod. Krillin was there too he was going after the guy crawling to the space pod. Normally Usagi would have tried to help Krillin but something told her to talk to the other man.

Vegeta look up as a pretty young girl walked over to him and extended her hand to him.

"What do you want, brat?" He barked.

"Take my hand, I just want to help you."

Vegeta growled at this young girl.

"I don't need nor do I want help from you, brat so just go away!" He tried to stand on his own only to fall down again.

"See, you do need my help. Please take my hand." Her sliver eyes looked into Vegeta's dark ones. He shivered and averted his gaze.

Those silver eyes look so damn innocent, it's like I can see into her soul or something.

Vegeta looked up into those silver eyes and nodded. He took her hand. As soon as their fingers touch a silver light surrounded them both.

§ 

Usagi's mind was flooded with Vegeta's memories. She felt his pain, sorrow, grief and loneliness. She saw how Frezza destroyed his home planet right before the young Prince's eyes. She saw how the Prince was abused and beaten badly by Frezza and his men.

§ 

At that same moment Vegeta's mind was flooded with Usagi's memories, he felt her sorrow when she learned of her past from Setsuna. He felt her happiness when she was with her new family and friends. And surprising to him he felt her compassion for him. When she extended her hand to him not only did she offer help but also friendship and he gladly accepted them both.

§ 

With the help of Usagi Vegeta stood up. Surprised that he felt no pain he looked down at himself. He was healed. His cuts, bruises, and broken bones were no more.

"I healed you Vegeta-san, I hope you don't mind." She looked down at the ground suddenly finding the dirt interesting.

Vegeta lifted her chin up so he could look into her silver eyes.

"Thanks, kid." For the fist time in years he smiled. He walked pasted her and into the space pod. The door closed behind him and the pod rose into the air. Before Vegeta's pod was out of sight he waved down at her. Usagi smiled and waved back.

"Bye-bye Vegeta-san!" She called after him as he disappeared into the horizon.

§ 

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin had seen the whole thing. They were completely shocked.

"No way…Usa-chan befriended Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Ha, that's Usagi for you." Goku laughed.

"'Tousan! Niichan! Krillin-san! Are you alright?"

Usagi rushed over to her family to make sure they were okay.

"Your really back, I missed you, Imotchan!" Gohan said.

"Me too Niichan, I was scared when I got home and I didn't find you. I thought something had happened to you." A few tears escaped Usagi's eyes.

"It's alright Usa-chan, don't cry. Gohan and I are alright and your mom's with Bulma at Capsule Corp." Goku said wiping away his daughter tears.

"We have to get you guys to a hospital. I would give you a senzu bean but we're all out." Krillin said.

"And I would heal you but I used all my energy on Vegeta-san." Usagi said.

"It's okay, I'm sure we can make it on our own…."

§ 

In Satan Hospital Goku sat covered in bandages.

"But Chi, I feel fine," Goku wined.

"No, absolutely not. I forbid it Goku, your staying here until the doctors say you can go home." Chi-Chi said sternly.

"What are we going to do about the others that were killed in the battle with Vegeta-san?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, Piccolo died so the Dragon Balls are gone." Bulma said.

"You could always use the Porunga (Namek) Dragon Balls." Mr. Popo said.

"Huh? Hey look Mr. Popo's outside the window on his flying carpet." Gohan said.

"Yes, you can go to Planet Namek, the home of Kami and Piccolo."

"It's settled then, we're going to planet Namek!" Bulma said.

"We could use one of your spaceships too Bulma." Usagi said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Gohan said.

"Hold it right there mister, you and your sister aren't going anywhere!"

"But Kā-san-"

"No! I almost lost you Gohan, and you've been in training for the past year. How could you think of leaving your Kā-san again?"

"Kā-san you have to trust us, please let us go."

"But what about your studies?"

"As soon as we come back I promise we'll do nothing but study, honest." Usagi pleaded.

"Hmmm, okay you've got yourself a deal." Chi-Chi smiled.

§ 

"What have you gotten us into Imotchan? Telling Kā-san we'll do nothing but study when we get back, we'll never see daylight again!" Gohan yelled throwing up his hands up in the air helplessly.

"Don't worry about that now you two, we need to get moving. It'll take us two weeks to get there." Bulma said shoving the two siblings into the ship.

§ END § 

That's all for now. You know the drill by now…R&R.

Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Serenity 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ **Chapter Four** § 

Prince Vegeta was in his space ship retreating back to Freeza's base.

That girl was the sole survivor of her kingdom…yet now she seemed so happy. Even though everyone she loved was killed she still found happiness. Can such a thing be possible? Maybe…

When Vegeta lands, he quickly restocks on any supplies needed and boards a new ship. On the way back he over heard some of the soldiers talking.

"So Freeza's heading over to Namek? What for?" One solider asked.

"Something about Namek Dragon Balls, he's going to use them to wish for immortality." The second solider says.

The Dragon Balls! I must find them before Freeza does, then I shall wish for immortality and kill Freeza with my bare hands!

His mission clear at that point Vegeta took off for the planet Namek.

§ 

Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Usagi head off to Namek. After a hectic trip the four crash-landed on an unknown planet.

"Where are we?" Krillin asked rubbing his head.

"Do you think we landed on Namek?" Usagi asked.

"I hope so."

"Hey guys, do you feel that high power level? It feels like its coming from over there." Gohan pointed to hill in the distance.

"I don't feel anything." Bulma said.

Krillin rolled his eyes at Bulma's comment.

"Never mind, come on!"

§ 

On the other side of the hill Freeza and his men have just killed another Namek.

"Now I'll ask you again, were are the Dragon Ball?" Freeza's icy voice asked. Around him four men with a Dragon Ball in each of their hands stood.

"We'll never tell you! How dare you, you come to OUR planet and kill OUR people and then expect us to cooperate?" The Elder said.

"Oh come now, would you risk the life of this child? Now for the last time, where are the Dragon-"

One of his men's scouter started to beep.

"What's that? It looks like a strong power level near by."

Just a quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"It's gone…"

"Never mind that, now, where were we?"

§ 

"Usagi, calm down, if they find us were dead. What good can we do if we end up on Snake Way?" Krillin said.

Usagi settled down a bit. "Sorry you guys I just couldn't stand to see him kill those people."

"Your not the only one, Imotchan, I want a piece of him too." Gohan said.

"Hey look, they gave him another Dragon Ball." Bulma whispered.

"Now he has five."

§ 

"Thank you for your cooperation, Zarboon, Dodoria give them their parting gifts and meet me back at he base." Freeza said before hovering off in his little craft, the five men with the Dragon Balls in toe.

"It's been nice knowing you, but I'm afraid Freeza has no need for you any more." Dodoria says.

He prepares to kill the child when a blast at his feet stops him.

"What's that?" Zarboon asked.

Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, and Usagi are standing in front of the remaining Namke's.

"We won't let you hurt them! You have no right" Usagi cried.

"Get out of the way kids, we have no business with you." Dodoria said.

"But if you get in the way we will have to kill you." Zarboon smiled.

They take that suggestion and blast off with the kid. Pissed off Dodoria follows them.

§ 

At this time Vegeta arrives on planet Namek. He immediately realizes that his power has grown, not only can he sense Freeza and his men but the Dragon Balls location without using his scouter.

_ That girl…by touching her has my power increased? Humph, she not as bad as I thought. Thanks again kid. _

Smiling Vegeta head in the direction of one of the Dragon Balls.

§ 

"Give it up kids, there's no where you can hide, now give up and I promise your deaths will be painless."

"I suggest you leave them alone Dodoria, unless you want a one way trip to the next dimension." A deep voice says.

Dodoria turns around and finds Vegeta in his famous stance glairing daggers at him.

"Don't tell me that the Prince of Sayains has a soft spot for a bunch of kids?" Dodoria laughs.

"Fool, you've just sealed your own fate." Vegeta blast him into the next dimension no questions asked.

"I never did like that powder puff anyway. Now were even, kid." Vegeta smirked.

"Thank you Vegeta-San! But you're here for the Dragon Balls right."

"Yeah, what's it to you, kid?"

"Well since we're after the same goal I was hoping that you could, you know…"

"You mean team up with you? Why would I do such a thing?"

"We can help each other out, isn't that what friends are for?" Her silver eyes grew wide, begging him to agree with her.

"Don't look at me like that!" He looked away from her puppy dog eyes.

"Arg! Fine, kid I'll team up with you but you better not get in my way got it?"

"Sure thing Vegeta-san!"

"Don't worry Vegeta, she pulls that puppy dog look on everyone." Gohan said.

"Shut up, who asked you." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Gohan.

"So if I may ask, who are you all?" The young Namek asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Son Gohan, that's my sister Son Usagi, Krillin, Bulma Briefs and that guys who just saved us is Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Why did you save me? Your obviously not from around here."

"Well you see a few weeks back a few of our friends were killed by Vegeta over there, but Piccolo, the Namek on Earth, was killed. In order to bring them back we had to come here and use your Dragon Balls but now with Freeza here our task may be a bit delayed." Bulma explained to the boy.

"By the way my name is Dende. I know where you can get one of the Dragon Balls, Guru has one of them. He's the senior Namek and is responsible for fathering everyone on Namek."

"Not bad, Namek. Come on let's go before Freeza and his men gets there first."

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta flew a head of Usagi who had a shield over herself, Bulma and Dende and carried them.

§ 

"What's this, three small power levels and one big one? It must be Vegeta and some lackeys. I think I'll pay him a visit ha ha ha."

§ 

"How much farther, Dende?" Gohan asked.

"Not far now, we're almost there." Dende replied.

"Where do you think your going, kids? And Vegeta, you've reduced your self to baby sitting. Although the aqua haired beauty is quite a catch." Zarboon said.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Bulma cried moving behind Usagi.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get to Guru's place." Usagi whispered.

"Listen, kid, take your friends and go, I'll hold off Zarboon." Vegeta said flying over to Zarboon.

"But you could get hurt or even worse killed."

"No time for that now you guys, we have to go." Krillin reminded them.

Looking back at Vegeta once more Usagi followed the others and continued their course to Guru's.

§ END § 

Man that was hard! I suck at fight scenes, no matter how hard I try. Oh well you know the drill. R&R me!

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Serenity 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

§ **Chapter Five** § 

Gohan, Usagi, Krillin, Dende and Bulma reached their destination: Guru's.

"Here it is, come on Guru's waiting for us inside." Dende replied running into the building.

"He knows were here? But how is that possible?" Krillin mumbles as he and the others follow Dende inside.

§ 

"Your pathetic Vegeta! To think Freeza feared your kind." Zarboon said kicking Vegeta's unconscious form.

I can't kill him because he might know where the other Dragon Balls are. Lucky bastard!

Picking up his battered form Zarboon carried him back to Freeza's space pod and put him in a regeneration tank.

§ 

"So, your telling me we're not the only ones looking for the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes Lord Freeza." Zarboon says.

"No matter, they may cause a bit of trouble but it's nothing the Ginew Force can't handle. I'll send for them at once!"

§ 

"Yes I see it seems the fate of our planet rest in your hands. I trust you; you all have good hearts, especially you Son Usagi. Come to me, I have a gift to give you three." Usagi, Gohan, and Krillin walked up to Guru. Krillin and Gohan were first, Guru placed a hand on each of their foreheads, his hand began to glow a faint blue color. Soon both Gohan and Krillin were glowing that same blue color. When it stopped both Gohan and Krillin were a bit dazed.

"What did you do to them?" Bulma asked a bit frightened of the large Namek.

"I simply unleashed their own special hidden powers. Usagi please come forth, for you I have something special. You are the soul survivor of a magnificent race, not only will I unleash your hidden power but I shall reward you with your hidden memories." Usagi stepped forward and Guru placed a hand on Usagi forehead. This time a silver glow flowed from Guru's hand and around Usagi's form.

§ In Usagi's Mind § 

You lived in a time called :The Silver Millennium when all the planets were at peace, there were parties every night, and the moon was the happiest place of all, your mother Queen Serenity raised you to follow in her foot steps and rule the moon but most of the time you spent staring at the Earth, for you had fallen in love with a young man from there. An evil queen by the name of Beryl came from nowhere and attacked the moon, her men wore strong. The whole universe was in danger even the moon, Beryl planed to take a the universe but to do that she must first take over the moon. Queen Serenity the price of earth wasn't a spy and asked him to stay and defend your kingdom, you, Usagi, couldn't believe this was happening, you and the prince were to be married the next night, he told you he was going to fight the Queen and that he might not come back, he told you how much he loved you and you said the same.

Later that night the queen attacked the moon your court also helped in the fight but, the queen's men were to strong and you were all killed. The queen tried to kill you Usagi but the prince saved you, the queen fell in love with him and she wanted him by her side but he refused her and that made her mad, she sent her most powerful men to kill you a powerful beam of energy hit the prince and seeing this you jumped off the balcony and held on to the prince, the men saw this and hit you both with another beam of energy and you both died.

"No!! Usagi! No I won't let it end this way, I won't let them take away your future." Queen Serenity used the Imperial Silver Crystal to trap you all. After that she had enough energy left to send you all to a new future on earth. When she sent you there you were all reborn with no memory of this time or place what so ever.

§ 

"Thank you Guru-San! You have no idea how important it was for me to learn the truth. Setsuna would only tell me certain parts but not the whole truth."

"It was a pleasure my dear, now take this and go. I leave the fate of this planet in you and your friends hands." Guru handed them the 1-Star Dragon Ball.

Giving their thanks once more the group, Dende included, headed off to find the rest of the Dragon Balls.

§ 

Meanwhile back at Freeza's base Vegeta recovers and destroys Freeza's ship and everyone in it. Seeing now that Freeza is set even more back in his plans Vegeta flies off in the direction of another Dragon Ball. On his way he meets up with Usagi and the others, they help him retrieve his Dragon Ball and they head off to find a safe place to stay.

§ 

On Earth…

Goku sat in his hospital bed board out of his mind. He had learned of the battle on Namek and that soon his son and daughter would need his help. That's when a tap on his window caught his attention. It was Yarijobe.

"Hey Yarijobe, how's it going?"

"Same old same old, the military is still trying to get a hold of me…you know the usual stuff. Any who I came by to drop this off." Yarijobe handed him a senzu bean. Goku thanks him and eats it and immediately recovers.

"This is great Yarijobe, now I can go to planet Namek and help the others."

"Good for you, I've done my good deed for the day, I'll se you around Goku!" And he was gone.

§ 

CC…

Goku found Dr. Briefs working in his lab.

"Oh Goku, I thought you were in the hospital? What happened?"

"Yarijobe stopped by and gave me a senzu bean. I feel much better now, I was wondering if you had a space ship I could use?"

"Well as a mater of fact I do. You came just in time too, by using the information I gathered from Nappa's ship I was able to design a space ship capable of traveling to Namek."

"Great! Is it ready, the sooner I can take off the better."

"Sure, follow me Goku."

After explaining a few things Goku was on his way to planet Namek. On this ship Goku was set on becoming stronger and trained himself under 100G's.

§ END § 

That's all for now, R&R me!

Ja ne.


End file.
